


【MMPBP】晚餐

by kumaaaa



Category: MMPBP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumaaaa/pseuds/kumaaaa





	【MMPBP】晚餐

电车的声音轰隆隆地从不远处传来，Peter从手机里抬头，看了看即将入站的电车，默默地把手机揣到了口袋里。他盯着入站的列车发着呆，心里盘算着晚饭的问题。Peter悄悄地算了算日子，今天该他做饭。

“待会得问一下Miles想吃啥。”他想着，抬脚走上了电车。

今天电车的人比以往要少一些，没有人挤人的情况，而且人与人之间的余裕还比较大。虽然仍旧没有座位，但有余裕本身就是一个意外的惊喜了。发现自己不用再感受紧巴巴的乘车空间，Peter忍不住松了一口气。他挑了一根靠着电车门的扶杆抓住，然后拿出手机飞快地打下一条简讯传给miles。

“今晚你想吃什么？”

Peter等了一下，没有回复。他撇了撇嘴，顺手就要把手机扔进兜里。

“啊唔！！”一双手抚上了他的臀，吓得Peter马上叫出了声。他赶忙捂住嘴迅速回头，可是背后什么人都没有，他左右看看，可疑的人没看到，倒是看到几个人用看可疑的人的眼光打量他。

Peter不好意思地冲他们笑了一笑，然后回过头想“好吧，可能是我太累了。”

然而他很快发现，这一切或许真的不是他的幻觉。

Peter的嘴突然被什么给捂住了，随后一个熟悉至极的声音在他耳边响起“Hey,pete。别叫。”——是Miles的声音。Peter的身体一下子放松了下来，但很快，Miles的动作让他无法继续轻松下去。

Peter被捂住嘴之后，一个火热的手掌迅速抚上了他的胸膛，轻轻重重地揉捏着他的胸肌，然后隔着衬衫摩挲他的乳头。衬衫的粗糙布料划过敏感的乳头，让Peter忍不住想要躲避，但是怕被人发现只能抓着扶杆固定住身体以免自己忍不住移动惹人怀疑。

“Hey，Miles！你在干什…么……！快停下！”Peter压着嗓子，把声音从喉头重重地挤出来以表明自己的气愤。

但事情似乎并没有那么简单，Miles不仅没有停下来，还附在他耳边说“这不是显而易见的吗Peter？这里可是电车上，你可要忍着一点哦。”

话毕，Miles伸出舌头侵犯他的耳朵，温热濡湿的触感落在Peter的耳朵上，迅速地侵袭了Peter。Miles伸出舌头舔舐着他的外围耳骨，舌头在他的耳朵上滑动，直舔地整个耳朵湿漉漉的，发出一些轻微但又十分色情的声音随着神经迅速地传入Peter的大脑。Miles呼吸洒在他的耳朵上，有时还会吹进耳道里，在后肩泛起一阵酥麻。Miles的手也没停着，慢慢地揉捏着Peter的胸肌，用粗糙的食指挑拨玩弄他胸前米粒大小的肉粒。粉粉的乳头很快就硬了起来，把衬衫顶起一个小小的凸出，Peter不得不用公文包稍稍遮挡以防被人看出来。

“Miles………快…停下……别玩……了……嗯…唔啊！咳咳……”Peter抓着扶杆防止自己乱动被人发现自己的异样，压着喉咙让Miles停下。这时Miles却突然握住了他的阴茎，敏感的地方被没有意料到地触碰抚摸，吓得Peter不小心叫出了声，他只能用咳嗽来勉强伪装过去。

“My baby Pete，你可要好好地忍着哦，这里可是很多人的。”Miles略带情欲的低沉嗓音从耳畔传来，有些振动的气音让Peter忍不住抖了一下。

Miles动作开始有些变本加厉起来。他隔着裤子描绘着Peter阴茎的形状，在敏感的龟头上轻轻扣弄着，内裤柔软的布料重重地滑过冠状沟和小小的铃口，激起一阵阵细微的快感从脊椎蔓延而上。

“啊……嗯…………呼………嗯……”弱点都在被攻击着，Peter被这股快感搞的有点腿软，可能被发现的恐慌感放大了快感，让他略微有些兴奋，这不是个好事。他把自己往角落里压去，降低自己的存在感，紧紧地攀住扶杆，尽力调整着呼吸。

“Miles……不要……唔……啊嗯………不要…了……嗯…会…会被…发…现…嗯唔……”感受Miles没有停下来的意思，Peter忍不住小声地哀求着，他绷紧了身体，生怕被发现，话语中略微的一点点哭腔让Miles有点激动。

但是Miles的动作并没有停止，他一边在Peter耳边说着“乖，宝贝，再忍一忍…等到下一站我们就下车了，到时候给你奖励…”一边隔着裤子轻轻重重地揉捏起敏感的肉柱。

“不要……啊……唔……不要奖……励…唔……现在…就…停下…啊………唔！……”Peter捂住自己的嘴，小小地摇着头拒绝着。Peter突然感觉到一个火热的东西附上臀部，在他的屁股上轻轻地摩擦着，知道那是什么的他不由得软了腰。

Peter不知道在快感中撑了多久，身上的弱点在被攻击着，又时时刻刻害怕着别人会发现他的异样，在他觉得自己快要去见耶稣的时候，电车到站的声音响起，他近乎感激地软着手脚走出了电车，然后一路被Miles拉倒了公厕里。

虽然是公厕，环境仍然是洁白干净的。厕所里每一个隔间都开着门，没有人，Miles随便挑了一个边上的隔间，把Peter拉到隔间里，飞快地锁上门，然后按把他到墙上，显出了身形。他坏心眼地附在Peter的耳畔吹气，满意地看着Peter忍不住抖动一下，然后压在他身上蹭动，交换了一个深深的吻之后，开口说道“好孩子该得到奖励啦…”

Miles蹲下来，褪下他的西装裤，布料摩挲的声音在安静的环境里显得格外的煽情。外裤褪下，露出的是濡湿的内裤，备受折磨的性器把内裤鼓起一个大包。Miles往因为长期间的抚摸而十分敏感的器官上吹了一口气，Peter忍不住抽搐了一下。

Miles慢慢地拉下内裤，极其缓慢的动作让整个氛围都变得十分的情色。还没有等内裤褪下，Peter的性器便迫不及待地从内裤中弹出来。

“看来我们的小Peter已经等不及了哦”Miles看着羞得满脸通红的Peter调笑着说道，他抚上Peter的性器，略带粗糙干热的触感让Peter有些小幅度的颤动。

“嗯……啊……嗯唔……唔啊！……！”一股奇妙的酥胀感从下腹升起，让Peter稍微有些抖动，备受折磨的性器现在变得十分敏感。他清晰地感觉到Miles的手指灵巧地揉捏着敏感的龟头，然后在极其脆弱的冠状沟上略微停留，指纹重重地扫过而带来的酥麻感令人窒息。Miles握住柱身撸动起来，然后舔上饱满的囊袋，老茧和舌苔摩擦的快感顺着脊柱向上蔓延，一点一点地攻击着Peter。

“……啊………嗯…！……啊……唔！！”Peter咬着手指小幅度地战栗着。这时Miles突然开始吮吸他的敏感的前端，然后深深的含了进去。和手掌不一样的口腔的湿润温热的感觉让Peter忍不住小小地喊出了声。

敏感的器官被口腔刺激，前端在舌根上的凸起摩擦，柱身也被舌头很好地照顾着。Peter抓着Miles的头发，慢慢地睁开眯缝着的双眼，眼前是爱人为他口交的样子，白色的肉茎在他的口中隐没，黑色的手掌像是欲望的枷锁牢牢地锁在他的肉茎上，一时间的对比让他有些头晕目眩。像是被烧着一样，他迅速地闭上了眼睛，可刚才的画面却怎么也没办法从脑海中散去。Miles突然狠狠地吸了一口，感觉和视觉的双重刺激让Peter绷紧了身体，忍不住小小地喊出声“M……Mil…es……啊…唔………要去…了………啊噫……”

Miles听到之后将Peter的阴茎吐出来。高潮被打断，Peter感觉自己像是从云朵上往下坠，无法释放的快感在他的体内冲撞着，却找不到释放点。像是悬停在过山车的最顶端的不适感让Peter忍不住小小地哭出了声，他把手伸过去，却被Miles给一把拦住，没有办法疏解快感，他只能难耐地往前顶腰，撒娇似地求着Miles“Miles……我想…射…呜……让…我…去…呜…摸摸它…呜…”

“听话，别动，再等一等，宝贝”Miles只觉得下腹一紧，他安慰似的开口。Miles把Peter翻过去，从小腿往上慢慢地抚摸着，到达他隐秘的后穴。他揉捏着Peter挺翘的臀，轻轻地掰开他的屁股，就好像掰开一个熟透了的水润的桃子，粉嫩的肉穴邀请似地收缩着，Miles难耐地舔了上去。

“啊唔！…………噫……！…啊……呜！！…！”肉穴被温润的物体进入的感觉十分明显，一股酥酥麻麻的酸胀感在下腹叠加，快感再次在Peter的身体里无序地冲撞着，双手被禁锢，Peter只能趴在墙上被动地承受着。后穴里的东西富有弹性，像是有生命一样地有力地戳弄着，后腰泛起的酥麻感搞的他几乎无法站稳。Miles感到肉穴在热情地欢迎着他，他收回舌头，用手指在肉穴里轻轻戳弄扩张着。怕把Peter刺激狠了，Miles稍微扩张了一下确保Peter不会受伤之后就收回了手。

Miles站起来，解开自己的裤子，因忍耐而胀成紫红色的略微有些狰狞的粗大阴茎就从内裤中弹了出来，他迅速地用嘴撕开一个保险套套上，然后把阴茎放在隐秘的穴口轻轻磨蹭着，他覆到Peter身上，一边用性器磨蹭着他已经十分柔软湿润的小穴，一边抵着他的耳朵呼吸着他的味道缓慢开口说“猜猜看…？是哪个小宝贝要得到甜丝丝的棒棒糖了？”

Peter感受着火热的性器在穴口磨蹭着，麻麻痒痒的感觉从后穴泛开，让他忍不住稍稍踮起脚去迎合Miles的动作，穴口挽留一样地小幅度收缩着。听到Miles的话之后，他被欺负得难以抑制地小小哭出声。

“呜………啊…嗯……呜……唔……啊…太…过分…了！…呜…”

Miles感受到身下的人小小的啜泣，也不再逗弄他了。Miles狠狠地亲了一口Peter的脸颊，发出一声响亮的啵声，然后扶住肉茎缓慢地推入湿润的后穴。

“嗯………唔！……唔啊……！…啊……唔……”后穴被沉甸甸地进入，一股钝钝的快感缓慢地在身体内部积压，Peter轻声抽泣着承受这份快感。

因为长时间的忍耐，小穴几乎说是兴奋地欢迎着Miles的到来，温热敏感的穴肉仿佛有生命一般地蠕动着吮吸着他的性器。

Miles慢慢地把自己埋进Peter的身体里，粗长的性器似乎要将Peter贯穿，Miles看Peter适应的差不多了之后，吻了吻他，他向错身，然后猛地往前深深地顶入。

“唔………啊…！！！……”一时间爆炸的快感似乎要将Peter吞噬。Miles鸡蛋大的龟头狠狠地撞上前列腺然后不停地碾压蹂躏着敏感的肠壁，让Peter忍不住无声尖叫起来。快感在身体里面冲撞着让他整个人都如同泡在温泉里一样微微泛红。

Miles没有给他休息的机会，Miles握住Peter的腰，随即便是一顿猛烈的撞击。

“唔……唔啊啊啊啊！………太……太快……了……慢点………慢……点…唔噫！！……”霎时，情欲将Peter吞噬，他被这突如其来的快感搞的不知所措，只能摇着头不断推拒着Miles，哭着请求他慢一点。他的下身像是失禁了一样地流着水，嘀嗒嘀嗒地落在地上。

这时公厕门口突然传来两个人的声音，吓得Peter瞬间绷紧身子捂住嘴，丝毫不敢发出声音来。“不要，不能…被发现”他惊恐地想着，紧张兮兮地听着进来的两个人的一举一动。Miles听到声音，也停了下来。

“幹！老兄，这个城市简直棒呆了！”他听见其中一个人说道。

“确实，至少在这里可以少担心点邪教组织的事情稍微放松一点。”另外一个声音响起，略微有些冷淡，他顿了一下补充道“快点Lar，Ash和Todd还在外边等着我们呢”

Miles无心听外边的人在说什么，他凝视着Peter。因为紧张，Peter的后穴紧紧地收缩，吮吸着他。看着Peter紧张兮兮地听着外面的人的动作，他突然俯下身，捂住Peter的嘴，轻声说“宝贝，你可得小心点别发出声音哦。”

还没等Peter反应过来，Miles又继续起了他的动作，他缓慢但是不容置疑地进入，重重地击打在结肠口上，每一次都整根拔出，再狠狠地草进去，重重地碾过前列腺再滑上火热的结肠口。

“！…！！唔！！！！”Peter被顶得踉跄了一下，然后便被可怖的快感支配了身体，外面还有两个人时时刻刻可能会发现他们的认知让他变得十分敏感，此时又被狠狠地攻击着最敏感的地方，他近乎绝望地承受着快感的责罚，喉头挤出一点点小小的气音。Peter不停地捶打着Miles试图让他停下来可是很快就被Miles镇压下来。

Peter被迫趴在墙上，被顶得一颠一颠地上下起伏，感受着滚烫巨大的肉茎在前列腺上狠狠地滑过最后毫不留情地冲进火热湿润的结肠口内，像是被人狠狠地击打着敏感点，闷钝的快感夹杂着恐惧蔓延至全身，无法逃离的快感让他眼前一阵晕眩，大腿根不住地颤抖着。他的下身像是失禁了一样一片狼藉，没有被触碰的阴茎直挺挺地立在前面流着水，尿道口小小地收缩着，时不时小小地吐出一点精液落在地上，或者射出一小股液体顺着柱身往下淌。Peter狠狠地咬住了Miles捂住他的嘴的手，以防止自己一不小心叫出声。

感觉像是过了一个世纪，但其实应该也没那么久，那两个人的声音离开了厕所，Miles才松开捂住他的手，再次深深地埋进了火热的结肠口内部。于此同时，Peter痉挛着攀上了高潮，他全身紧绷，颤抖着无声地尖叫着。像是被高高抛起，又迅速往下坠，他有些感观错乱。腹部的下坠感在累加着，在高潮射精的时候仍旧有着酸胀的痛苦快感钝钝地击打着他的理智。憋了很久的高潮长的让人有些难以接受，他不停地抽搐着射精，过于而强烈的快感让他甚至开始有些翻白眼。他腿一软就要跪下去，被Miles眼疾手快地一把拉住，Miles安抚似地舔舐着Peter的脸。Peter颤抖着蹭了蹭Miles的脸，发出小兽一般的意义不明的呜咽声。

Miles把手臂穿过他的腿弯，把他抬起来按到墙上，再次律动起来。好不容易从高潮中回过神来的Peter便又陷入了新一轮的快感之中。重力作用下，这个体位进入地尤其的深，Peter哭着推拒着Miles却没有办法让他停下来，只能一边挣扎一边摇头哭泣“不……唔啊…啊啊……！…不要…呜…噫啊…！！…不要了…不要…了……我不要…了……好胀……噫！……麻…麻的…唔啊啊…！啊…太……过分…了……呜……”

刚刚高潮过的身体特别敏感，Miles撑开柔软的穴肉快速地进出着，重重地冲上前列腺再顺着柔软的肠壁进入滚烫的结肠口，每一次顶上去的时候Peter的小穴都兴奋地蠕动着刺激他，结肠口像是一张有生命力的小嘴一样夹住他的龟头吮吸着。

Miles突然把Peter的一条腿放了下去让他侧立着，把他的另一条腿腿抬到了肩膀上，随之握住了Peter的性器快速地撸动了起来，手掌迅速地擦过被冷落了许久而十分敏感的性器，Peter便如同濒死的小兽一样地仰头哭叫了起来。

“不……唔啊啊啊！……噫啊！！…不要！…！！唔！！噫呀！！……不要了……不要一边…顶…噫啊！！…一…边撸啊…！！……不行！……不行不行！！！……受不了的…！！……我受不……了的…唔啊啊啊！…”他双手握住Miles握住他性器的手企图让他停下来，但是很显然无济于事，于是他也只能哭叫着感受着高潮来临前的痛苦快意，如临大敌地掐住Miles的手被动地等待着高潮的来临。

Miles顶得越来越快，然后突然咬上Peter的喉结，深深地刺进Peter的结肠口然后喘着粗气颤抖着腰一点一点地射出精液。与此同时，Peter发出一声冗长而无声的尖叫，然后痉挛着在难以忍受的高潮之下晕了过去。

高潮过后的Miles看着痉挛着晕过去的Peter忍不住想打自己一巴掌，他轻轻地把Peter抱到了坐便器上休息，看了看晕过去还是在无意识抽搐的Peter，心里只有一句话。

“糟糕，玩过了…”

Peter再醒过来的时候他已经穿戴整齐地被Miles背在背上，他抬起头，感受着纽约市温和的夜风，两人一时沉默。

Miles感受到Peter的动作知道他已经醒了，但是Peter没有开口他也不敢说话。Miles在心里不断地想着自己该怎么求得原谅，“Hey，Peter你醒了？今天月色真美啊哈哈哈……不行不行这样太傻……其实我也没想那样的，只不过一时激动……不行不行，这样太渣了………嗯……其实我没想到你那样禁不住……不行不行他绝对会更生气！……嗯……”

Peter醒过来只有一小会，Miles的大脑却已模拟了无数个求得原谅的方案，但每一个都一一被他否决，最后他只能垂头丧气地说一句“对不起Pete，我没想到会搞成这样…”

说完Miles就想打自己一嘴巴，他感受着Peter的沉默，心里七上八下没个平静。不知道过了多久，Peter才终于开口。他咳了一下说“今晚你做饭。”

听到这句话的Miles一瞬间如释重负，他被幸福感撑的满满的，就像一个充满气的马上就要飞起来的气球一样，走路都轻飘飘的，他马上大声的回答“好的！！明天和后天的饭我都包了！！宝贝你累到了好好歇歇吧！”

Peter揉了揉已然哑掉的嗓子，感觉到Miles轻快的步伐，他忍不住笑了笑，重新靠回了Miles的背上“年轻真是好啊，算了，之后再找你算好了。”他想着，闭上了眼睛又睡了过去。

Miles感受到了Peter靠回了他的背上，忍不住紧了紧背着他的手，小心翼翼的仿佛背着整个宇宙。

——END——  
最后有话要说：  
这个是镜子给的梗哈哈哈哈  
真的特别可爱让我忍不住爆了个肝写文（和作业）🌚  
十二号开学作业还没做完我真的特别慌🌚  
如果我作业写的快的话应该还有一篇  
如果我写的慢的话另一篇我就得咕咕咕了哈哈哈哈哈  
写这篇的时候真的是写了又停停了又写  
一个是写着写着灵感消失，再一个就是写着写着我就得去帮我妈奶孩子🌚  
总之这篇就是难产着写出来了，垃圾文笔真的有点看不下去  
本来不想ooc的，但是太想看叔哭了，就稍微ooc了一点点  
新的一天我希望我还能够快乐搞叔  
新的一年祝大家新年牛逼，性欲常在👍  
最后感谢阅读❤爱你们❤


End file.
